Draw The Line An Angsty Benry 3 or 4
by dadiva18
Summary: Betty has to tell Henry that she's moving back home. Maybe what happens after 2.07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This week's episode was OMG!!!! And it had some adorkable moments for our favorite couple. This wil be a 3 or 4 shot about how Betty has to tell Henry that she is moving back home. It's going to be angsty.**

**Here's Part One and Enjoy!**

Betty's POV

I just got used to it. I just got used to being with someone that wasn't my family 24/7. How it is to share a home, room, bed. It felt so nice to live with him. Even if it was only for a few days. The experiences I had was the most amazing I've had in a while. All I will say? Walter was _never_ that good.

Ok I admit I indulged in my donuts a little more than I should've but he was…what's the word? Oh, I don't know! Amazing, fantastic, exciting, exhausting, sexy, seductive, sensual, should I continue? Never have I enjoyed sex like I just did. And the difference, Let me say! Just thinking about me makes me automatically turn pink in the cheeks. I smile uncontrollably and I get a reaction I really shouldn't be getting in public. Good thing I'm by myself right now.

I mean, we could still…yeah, but with my dad knowing about us and me having to go back home, it'll be harder to and stuff! Plus, I really loved living with Henry. He was the perfect room/bed mate. He was considerate of "the line" and he didn't hog the bathroom like Hilda or Justin did. We got to go out and just be a couple. It felt so good. People could think and know we are two people that are crazy for each other, and I can smile and say yes, at least for my part. I just hate it that I have to tell him this. He is not going to enjoy this. God, why do parents have to be so confusing?

Henry's POV

Some people say that they're pretty unlucky in various things. Money, life, family, love. I can say I'm pretty lucky in many things. I love my job in accounting and I manage very well. I'm healthy and happy, with a loving mother and family back home at Tucson. Plus, I got Betty.

I can proudly say I am lucky in love. I have found someone that makes my palms sweat, by heart beating fast. My knees grow weak and at times I forget what to say or what I am doing. Never have I forgot what I am doing or what to say. I know many facts and I have great knowledge, but at first, I felt like I knew nothing and I couldn't think. I was awed and still am by her beauty inside and out.

It has been a dream her living with me. We have done so many couple things in only a few days already. I just want to spend as much time with her as I can. Our days are amazing and our nights are even more amazing. I can't complain! She's not noisy and doesn't complain all the time, and she just waits her turn for things like the bathroom. Good thing, because all the cold showers I have been needing to take these past few mornings, I'm VERY glad she's not impatient. I couldn't ask for better luck…

Betty's POV

I get back to Henry's apartment from the church in kind of a bad mood. Bradford might be dead, I have no job, and now I have to move back home. Today is not turning out to be a good day. So I get back to the apartment open the door with my key and walk in.

"Betty is that you?" I hear Henry from the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Ya Henry, it's me." I call. I collapse on the bed and just lay there. I close my eyes and try to relax. How am I going to tell him I'm moving back? About losing my job? Why is it that a day that started off so well now is sucky as hell? Ah Dios Mio. Next thing I know, a body jumps on next to me a kisses me.

'Hey." I say, opening my eyes.

"Hi." he says. I close my eyes again and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Henry asks.

"Well, besides Bradford most likely dead, and Daniel firing me? Nothing! Nothing at all!" I say aggravated.

"He FIRED you? Why?!" Henry asks in shock.

"Oh Henry! I really screwed up! I made a deal with Wilihmena so I my dad could come home. But I couldn't say anything about her and her bodyguard to anyone including Daniel. I betrayed him Henry! I shouldn't have done that." I cry into his shoulder for a bit…

Henry's POV

I rub her back and try to comfort her. All she wanted to do today was go to the Transit Museum with me. She didn't want to get fired and have a bad day. Her sobs subsides a little bit and she un buries her head from my shoulder.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"A little." Betty sniffles. "I just can't believe the things I did." she says sadly.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Well, uh.." she stammers.

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with it." I tell her. That's the last thing I want her to feel is uncomfortable.

"No. I want to tell someone I know can keep a secret." Betty says. She sits up fully takes a deep breath and she talks. I sit there and listen…

Betty's POV

"So I kept quiet. I would do anything to protect my family you know?" I ask.

"I know."

"I'm just confused. Did I do the right thing?" I ask. I don't know if I did or not.

"If it got your dad home then yes you did. Daniel would understand if you told him that." Henry tells me.

"He doesn't want to do anything with me anymore. That's why he fired me. I can no longer be trusted. I just lost a friend in the process too." I say this and it hits me. I lost a friend. I lost my job. That's what I wanted to do, working for the magazine and maybe one day writing for one. That was the gateway to my dream. I star to tear up again.

"Why me? First Bradford, then losing my job, now moving back home, I can't take this anymore!" I cry.

"What about moving back home?" Henry asks me shocked.

Oops…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Part 2 of this three part fic. Enjoy and remember. Comments are love!**

Henry's POV

"What about moving back home?" I ask. She didn't mention that before. Betty looks at me. I can see the "Oops…" in her face.

"Um, yeah. When I was talking to my dad earlier, he asked since he's kinda ok now, if I'm moving back in. And in a moment of weakness I said yes?" she asks, waiting for me to blow at her.

I sigh and look ahead. The shock still hasn't subsided over me yet. Did I do anything wrong?

"Oh." was all I could get out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Henry. I mean what else could I have said to him?" she asks.

"Well, you could've said that you not moving back. That you like it here." I say, anger and sadness rising over me.

"But-"

"What? You don't?" I ask.

"No, God no! I love it here."

"Then why are you going back home?!" I yell, standing up.

"I don't know! I don't want to hurt my dad."

"What about me?! This whole situation is crazy! Just make a decision already!"

"What do you mean Henry?" she asks me.

"You're with me, you're not. You're here. You're home. This is crazy Betty! Just make a damn decision!" I yell at her. I can't handle this anymore. I love her so much, but I can't control this.

"I can't! I just can't! I'm being pulled so many ways, and I can't be! I can't make everyone happy at once! First Daniel, then Dad, you, Hilda, Justin, everyone! I can't do this, I just can't!" Betty cries. Tears are streaming down her face. I just stand there, not knowing for once not to do…

Betty's POV

The stress is killing me. I can't handle this. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I just cry and cry and cry some more. I feel him sit down and start rubbing my back. That calms me a little bit.

"I'm sorry." he tells me softly kissing my head.

"It's not your fault." I tell him, leaning back into him. He wraps his arms around me and we just stay there for a few, him comforting me. God, I love this man.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've been stressing you out a lot too." I tell him. "It's just that, I want to spend as much time with you I can, but I feel like I'm shutting out my family."

"Then go to them." Henry tells me. I can see that he's not 100 with the idea, but he understands.

"But, nights and weekends, I'm yours How about that?" I say with a smirk.

"I think that could work." Henry tells me also with that sexy smirk of his. I turn my head around and he leans into me kissing me. We kiss for a few. Then it hits me. I don't want to leave here either. Thank God for nights and weekends. After making out, we just cuddle for a few.

"So, when are you going back?" Henry asks me.

"Well, my dad probably wants me to be home as soon as I can. So most likely tomorrow. However, our Saturday isn't done yet. We could still make the Transit Museum then dinner if you want?" I ask.

"That sounds perfect." Henry tells me as he kisses me again.

We grab our things and head out to the Transit Museum. The place was amazing, and I can see that Henry clearly likes it. Actually I learned things that I didn't know before about the subway and such, and I have been living here all my life!

After a very nice dinner, we get back to the apartment and went straight to bed. And I can't stop smiling…

Henry's POV

The next morning I wake up with my arms around her (as it should be). I feel her shake so I close my eyes pretending to sleep. She kisses me.

"Morning." she tells me sweetly.

"Hey." I say groggily.

She gets out of bed and straight to the shower. After getting dressed and making bagels for us, she starts packing her bags for going back home. I feel a little bummed about it, but I help her pack. She zips up her bag with about three-quarters of her belongings. I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? What part of 'nights and weekends' don't you understand?" she asks with that sexy smile of hers.

"Fine." I jokingly say.

"Trust me, I wish I could stay here all the time with you, I do, but I already promised Papi. And after living with him for twenty-three years, you learn to keep promises, trust me." she says with a laugh.

"Okay then." I say reluctantly.

We take the train to Queens and walk up to her door. I turn to go hide.

"Henry, where are you going? You don't have to hide anymore." she tells me smiling.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." I say, my cheeks turning pink.

We walk up the stairs and she opens it up. I hear the hustle and bustle from the Suarez's already. After I hear greetings and such a voice comes from inside.

"It's alright. You can come in and won't get killed." Hilda says with a laugh. I walk in and get greeted by Hilda and Justin. Hilda grabs Betty's bags.

I walk more into the house and stay near Betty, where I feel comfortable.

"So lets get these bags upstairs shall we?" Hilda asks.

"Here I'll do that." I say, lunging towards the bags.

"No. Hilda has it. Betty go with her and help. Justin go watch TV upstairs. Henry, you can stay here with me." Ignacio says out of the blue coming from the kitchen.

"Yes Papi." Both Hilda and Betty say simultaneously.

"Sure Grandpa." Justin says as all three of them go upstairs.

There I am, alone with the one person I am most fearing right now. Nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Ah Dios Mio…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part 3. Comments are love! I like to thanks ome of the girls at I-C for some inspiration for this chapter (Trish), and I would like to thank them for supporting me through my craziness during chat. All I will say about that is if and/or when it happens, I TOLD YOU SO! (jk in my benry dreams!)**

**Enjoy!**

Betty's POV

We walk upstairs and I am freaking out. What does my dad want with Henry? Hilda and Justin can see this as I enter my room.

"Betty, relax. What's the worse he could do?" Hilda says. Great. Now I'm even more nervous.

"Not helping?"

"No, not at all" I say.

"Don't worry Aunt Betty. He just wants to talk to him that's all." Justin reassures me.

We unpack my bags in silence and wait for the ok to go back down stairs. Stay strong my fair knight. For your princess needs you so…

Henry's POV

I stand there, scared to breathe. Should I sit down? Should I stay standing? I need Betty right now.

Ignacio looks at me.

"Lets have a seat shall we?" he says nicely as he motions me towards the couch.

"Ok." I say politely. We sit on the couch and he begins to speak.

"Now, to set this straight, I think you are a very nice guy Henry with good future ahead of you. You're responsible and caring. I can see it in the way she speaks of you. I'm not totally opposed of this relationship." Ignacio tells me. I just sit there and listen. I'm too scared to do anything else.

"However, I'm concerned about you leaving."

"Yes." I simply say.

"You know what's going to happen when you leave?" he asks me.

"Yes I do."

"How it's going to hurt her so much, thus hurting me seeing my daughter in pain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well?" he asks me, his stare intimidating me.

"Well, she wont be the only one affected by this when it happens. I also will be hurting greatly. It is going to be extremely hard to leave." I tell him. I wanted to be honest and truthful with him.

"Then just tell me then. Why are you doing this to yourself and to Betty?" he asks me.

"For over a year I have fallen for your daughter. I have been yearning just to know what it feels like to be with her. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, most amazing person I have ever met. To tell you the truth, I love your daughter very much. I just want as much time as I can with the woman I love before I have to do what is right. Believe me, when I say this Mr. Suarez. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Do you think I want to hurt myself on purpose too?" I ask him. By this time, I have tears on standby, trying to fight them back.

He just looks at me with that stern look on his face. He then smiles.

"I know how you feel. With my wife Rosa. Let's just say we had our experiences sneaking around too." he laughs. I can't show any emotion. I just sit there, hoping all will be well. If he truly doesn't want us together, I will be torn in two, weather to respect his decision or to just stick with it.

"Hilda? Justin? Betty? You can come back down now." Ignacio calls upstairs. I sit there, my stomach in knots just waiting. Here comes the verdict…

Betty's POV

"Hilda? Justin? Betty? You can come back down now." My dad calls from downstairs.

We race downstairs to see what happened. I see Henry sitting on the couch very nervous like. That could be good, or bad. I just hope he's ok.

We all get downstairs and we stand in silence. What do we do? Can I go give him a hug? Should I stay here.

"It's ok Betty. You can go to him." dad says.

I walk over and I give Henry a hug. I try to get out of him what happened, but his expression is blank.

"Alright already Papi! What's going on?!" Hilda yells, the suspense killing her too.

"Don't worry hija. It's alright by me." dad says looking at me and Henry. I smile a big smile. He looks at me, with his now big grin on his face. I breathe in and out deeply. I want to kiss him SO bad but I don't want my dad to feel comfortable. I can see he wants to too.

"Betty, it's ok. Just kiss him already." my dad tells me.

He does not have to ask me twice. We kiss and all my problems melt away. We sit there, our foreheads against each other looking into his eyes.

"I love you." me mouths.

"I love you too." I mouth back. We kiss again, only to be broken up by dad.

"Now that that is settled, is anyone up for flan?" he asks.

"Ok." Hilda agrees.

"Ooh! Me too! Henry, you want some?" I ask him.

"Sure. I would love some." he tells me happily.

We walk into the kitchen to get some flan, eating with my family. I know they will be there for me thick and thin…


	4. Four Weeks later

**A/N: Here's teh last cute part. Enjoy!**

Four weeks Later

"And in three, two, one! Ta Da!" he tells me as he plugs in the tree. The colors are amazing and the star on top is shining as bright as it can be.

"It's beautiful!" I say happily.

"Yep. Just like you." Henry tells me as he kisses me. God, I love this man. This is the perfect Saturday night to get a tree ready. We put up the ornaments and we cuddle on the bed, looking at the tree.

"Oh! I forgot! I have a special ornament for you. Go take a look." he tells me. I look at him.

"Go!" he tells me with a sneaky smirk on his face.

I go up to the tree and look around and I see it: a necklace with a daisy charm with a tag on it saying:

_Come to me for the rest._

I jump back onto the bed and I join him.

"So, what is the rest?" I ask him very impatiently.

He just looks at me and kisses me. We kiss and kiss and kiss some more. After quite some kissing I break it.

"Henry! What is it?" I whine like a little kid.

"You have it. Just look in your pocket." he tells me.

I feel in my pocket to reveal a small box. I open it up and my heart bursts!

"But Henry, you're-"

"I know, BUT it doesn't mean that we cant promise to love each other right?" he asks me.

"No, not at all!" I say happily. He puts the promise ring on my finger and we kiss once again.

God, I love this man…


End file.
